Naruto's World: The Sword, The Judge, and The Mage
by KayAGoldsiv87
Summary: Six worlds are in panic. Three young people are not what they seem. Now Naruto's, Ichigo's, Yusuke's, Ash's, Edward's and The Digimon Frontier's worlds need these outsiders help. Will the three save them...or will all be lost.


The Sword, The Judge and The Mage

Six worlds are in panic. Three young people are not what they seem. Now Naruto's, Ichigo's, Yusuke's, Ash's, Edward's and The Digimon Frontier's worlds need these outsiders help. Will the three save them...or will all be lost.

The First Story

Naruto's World: The Sword, The Judge and The Mage

Note: I do not own a thing but the plot and the OCs and for those of you who know the other story that i write or not writing at the moment... bloody writer's block will know who Kay is i like her name and her char. the cast and i will talk after the chapter and have fun reading.

Chapter 0

Anna sat typing on her computer, she needed to complete her report for school, even thought she had two more days left. The house was mostly quite but for a t.v. on in the next room and the sound of her macaw munching on his food and cat snoring behind her. The house was some what dark and her mother and father were out for dinner, so she had the house all to herself.

Anna brushed some of her dark blonde hair away from her dark mismatched green and blue eyes. Her small but strong hands hit the keyboard with some force and her oval face had a look of complete consecration on it. She was small but robust, though her movements were more mechanical and sharp then a normal person would have. It was almost as if she was not use to her body, no matter how old she got.

Anna sighed, she was done at last! She looked at the clock on her computer to see that is was nine twenty-six. 'I have thirdy-four minutes in till the guys come and gets me. Oh NO... I still need to feed Sarge, the dogs, the cats and get changed!' She thought to herself in a mild panic. Getting the macaw off his cage, she raced down the stairs, not noticing her computer screen flicker and go black.

Five pairs of eyes twinkled into the screen, looking out into the room, shoving at each other to see out. The eyes then blinked out and white words filled the screen, waiting for the young person to return and give her answer. A pair of bright green jade eye's shoved their way back into the screen, looking around and spotting the cat. The cat, feeling some-thing not right, awoke to see the eye's staring at it. The cat walked over to the screen and took a swipe at the dancing jade eyes. The cats paw hit the screen and the cat yelled in shock and ran under the bed to hide.

About twenty minutes passed before Anna came back up the stairs, with and happy bird and ram-bunches dogs. Anna placed the parrot on his parch and walked out the room, not noticing the green eyes following her and the white words glowing brightly. After some more time passed she came back into the room, to see the dogs strangely quite and staring at the screen.

Anna's left eyebrow raised up and she moved to see just what the dogs were looking at. Her heart skipped a bet or two. She read to white words that seemed to be looking at her, just like the bouncing green eyes were running about the screen. Anna raised she hand to her face, some-thing in the words seemed to strike her, like a hard blow. First, you are needed. Do you wish to fight for the _WAY_, save others again and be awaken early? Will you take up your mantel and fight once again, to be a guardian once again? The balance is broken on five worlds, and soon maybe on your world, will you help? The white words said.

She hung her head, fighting the pain and tears that shone in her down-cased eyes. 'It's not time. It's not time. It's not time. My soul name I remember, my rank I remember, Zalanea, I remember, the gems of power I remember, but not a thing about my past! NOTHING! IT'S TO SOON! ITS NOT TIME!' Anna thought with harden angry eyes, tears trying to escape, and raged breath. She breathed in deeply as panic, unease and hurt feeling over whelm her and she clenched her teeth as she fought an inner struggle with herself. Walking over to the computer she yanked out the power cables to both the computer and screen, tears finally running down her face.

The white words blinked once before changing and jade green words joined the white. Is that a no, First? the white words said, almost voicing themselves, as if they were disappointed. The jade words seemed to 'speak' sadness, smaller, almost like a whisper hanging the air and that of a breaking heart. You will not come, Protector, First, Friend? You will abandon others, us, your being and ...

Anna could not take it and fell to the floor, sobbing in pain from both heart and soul, for she was torn in two. The first was to The One and the Powers that she protected, that was her duty as a guardian, but that was in to past. She was ordered to go to The planet Earth, the one that had no magic and no gates, and BE a human in both mind and body. Now, the second, was to her family and those she named family and friends. It was also to her pets, she could not just leave them nor her parents. She felt wet tongues of her two dogs' and she heard her macaw saying her name in a sorrowful voice.

"What am I to do?! I feel like I am abandoning my family either way! STARS! WHY?" Anna choked on both words and a hiccuping sob, as she wiped her tears away. The words disappeared and the screen was blank for a seconds, then words fill it again and Anna blinked her tears way to read what was there. You may come back and live your mortal life here on this planet, First. Time will be slowed here so things will not be so ... upsetting when you return here... if you wish to return that is, First. Now, will you help? the words read on the computer screen. Anna nodded and took a deep breath and said "then I agree, thank you very much, I will be honored" with a bow.

Every thing seemed to slow down as a plentiful of colors whirled around her, spinning with speed that seemed to accelerate. She felt her self getting lighter and looked at her hands only to see them becoming transparent. She felt her heart jump into her within her and she made a soundless scream of panic, but none would ear it, not even the dogs that were barking erratically and biting at the whipping plentiful of swirling color. The Birds' screaming in horror and the cats hiding in fear at what was happening before the two that were watching the events played in front of them.

The power went out and every-thing seemed to die down. After a few minutes passed the lights came back on and Anna was gone. The animals could only stair in confusion and look about for one of their masters'. Sarge screamed and half flew, half plummeted, to the ground and stood at the spot were his person vanished. He then waddled to the top of the stairs, then back to the spot on the floor, none of the other animals bother him, for they too were upset. The macaw looked up to the ceiling and screamed his master's name and stood there, in silence, waiting for her to return.

A loud knock came from the front door, the dogs did not reacted. Another knock came to the door and after some time the person left. A few hours later, Anna's, parents came home to find a quite house, with the dogs not greeting them. Her father raced up the stairs to find the dogs sitting near Sarge, who stood in the same spot, looking depressed. Looking around her father spotted some-thing on the floor. Some-thing Anna always had on her being.

Her glasses, were on the floor, broken.

0000000000

Daichi sat in his desk at school, his eye drifting to the teacher then to Hoshi who was reading her part in English class. Daichi sighed and shifted in his chair, trying to stay awake and to get into a more comfortable position. He propped his head onto his right hand and begin writing the questions on the board, that were most likely for homework.

Hoshi sat back down and the teacher thanked her and then started to explain the question and homework assignment, when the bell rang. Daichi groaned and stretch as he got out of the small desk and packed up his things, and moved on to his next and last class before clubs begin. He walked to the door to the class room and put his things on his chair and promptly turned back to the door to go to the rest room. " Ebisawa-kun, were are you going?" Umewaka-sensei said in a huff, as he straightened his papers on his desk. Daichi looked back at his math teacher and said calmly "to the restroom, Umewaka-sensei. I will be back as fast a i can" Daichi said as he now rushed out the door to get to the restroom.

After he was... finished with... re-leaving himself, he walked over to the sink and was washing his hands. Daichi happened to catch something in his sight. A small female, thought he could not tell if she was an older teen, a younger teen, or an adult. His eyes widened and he spin around to yell at the person for coming into the boy's bathroom, to find no one standing behind him at all. He blinked rapidly and looked back at the mirror to see the person with her arms crossed and looking at him with an amused look. Daichi looked behind him again and heard a cough and a tapping sound behind him, looking back at the mirror, to see the female now grinning. She then gave him the peace sign.

Daichi rubbed his eyes and looked back, to see she was still there. She was, "I'm dreaming... this is just a bad dream" he said as he backed away from the mirror. "Ummm... I don't understand you... can you speak English, please" The Mirror person said in English with an American accent. Daichi could feel his face drain from blood and he took another step back but hit a stall door. Feeling trapped, he fled to the door to the boy's bathroom, only to find he could not open it. Hearing a tapping of sneakers on the floor, he looked back to see the person standing on the floor in the middle of the room.

She was about 160 centimeters tall, but he would say that she was more around 159 centimeters tall and was a little dwarfed by his 182 centimeters. Though he was about to break that a make 184 centimeters, he had gotten the tall gene from his great-great grand father, who was tall and was an American. Her dark blonde hair was in a short ragged, and feathered, cut around her face, Wail his dark black hair was short and trimmed to school standers. Dressed in jeans and a gray t-shirt, but the tee seemed to baggy for her small but robust and a little heavy frame. He just wore the schools' blue uniform. Her white skin was tanned to an almost honey brown that seem to glow a little. She seem to stand awkwardly and turned and rested her hand on the sink, as if to hold herself up and looked at him with dark mismatched blue and green eyes, that he could not read at the moment. He stared at her with his dark onyx, wide with fear, wondering what this person would do to him, for she, most likely, had powers and could do something unpleasant to him. The girl walked up to him, in a mechanical almost stilted walk, it was as if she was walking more on her toes and throwing her legs forward and not bending her knees much, almost limping, but still confident and watchful.

The woman came to a stop out of leg or arm reach and looked at him with an almost tired look to her. Daichi took a breath but the woman cut him off and with a mid bow, though she kept her eyes on him as she bowed she said. "Greetings, Lindon, it is good to see you after all this time. The One has called a pond myself, Nealaen, and yourself, so i am here to see if you wish to be awakened and join Nealaen and myself on a mission. It is you to chose if you wish to come or not, but i wish to have your help on this, Lindon, for we both know that i can get out of hand and only you and Zalinea could clam me down. I will talk with you after your classes and see you at your track meeting for you answer... oh you have four more mortal seconds before time starts again. I'll see you soon, brother, and don't forget to move and duck out of the way of the jerk that is about to come into here" and then she disappeared, vanished, with out a trace. Blinking, Daichi, walked to where she had stood and then the door to the laboratory opened. Taken the strangers words to heart, he ducked out of the way in time as a punch went passed him, almost catching him in the head.

Daichi rounded about to see who it was that had attacked him, only to see Akizuki Kataie, the school's rich bully, standing there looking amused that he missed. Daichi jumped back to put space between the both of them and so he could get into a fighting stance, even though he was not a good fighter. Kataie looked at him and smirked, "well you are getting better at getting away but you fucked up on my history homework and you know the punishment for messing up homework, Ebisawa Daichi". The Japanese-American rushed Daichi, who tried to kick the bully but failed to land the kick and was pushed to the floor with the other eight-teen year old on top of him.

Daichi squirmed to get Kataie off of him but got dazed when Kataie landed two punches to his left eye and the lower right part of his jaw. Kataie grinned and grabbed Daichi by his short hair, yanking his head back and then pinning Dai's arms down by putting both of his knees into his elbows, costing Daichi much pain. For Kataie was as tall, if not a little taller, but was heavier built then Daichi. "Thirsty, Dai-chan? You seem a little cold and i know just he thing that will heat you up" Kataie said as he pulled out a bottle of hot tabasco sauce and opened it with one hand. Daichi straggled and tried to kick at the other teen, as he watched the other grinning boy start to lift the tabasco sauce over him to pore it onto him, with or without his mouth open. Daichi tried to call for help but was cut off by Kataie grabbing his neck and choking him and making him gasp for air.

Daichi wheezed and gray waves were starting to go over his vision, when some-thing forced Kataie off and throw him, to hit the far wall, stunning him. Clearing his eyes, Daichi looked up to see the mirror person standing over him in a right punch. All was the same to her but her skin and eyes. Her skin was pure white with golden fire-like markings over her arms. She had a diamond shape marking in the middle of her forehead and two triangle shapes, one on either side of her face. The points started underneath the bags under her eyes, reaching out, going under the bags, to reach the other corner of her eyes. The last point ran down to her mouth, almost touching the tips of her lips but, the ends of her smile lines. Her eyes glowed a white-gold color before deepening to a blood red. Long ribbon like feathers sprout from her back under her shirt and she glared at Kataie in anger.

"Lindon, go, please. The longer you are near me in this state, the faster you will be awakened" She said to him, in a choking sob-like voice. Daichi looked at her and froze, for he felt he knew her and the name she kept calling him hit him like home now. It was his name, not his flesh name, no Ebisawa Daichi was his flesh name. Lindon Aaron Silverwings Goldenheart was his soul name, and for the first time through out his life, Daichi felt better.

Daichi stood up behind the woman, Kalinea Alinea Goldenwings Silverheart, his soul sister and The First, The Sword, a "born" killer with out emotion and the last to take flesh form. She thought, now, stood in front of him, hands aglow in rage, with tears falling freely down her face. "Lindon... no... Daichi go please. Do not stay longer and become awakened with out thinking about it. You must not go into this with out making a choice" Kalinea said in a soft voice, her head down but her eyes on Kataie. Looking and the now awake and staring in panic, Kataie, then he looked at Kay and put his hand on her wrist. She looked at him with her red eyes but he could see that her eyes were turning blue... blue with sorrow.

"I have made my choice, aneue" Daichi said softly to other being like him, a immortal souled being within mortal flesh, to learn, to experience, to love, and more. She looked away, her eye down-cased, and said quietly so he almost missed it, "you may have to kill, bother, and you are one of two out of the five who has clean hands". Daichi touched his sister's face, gently, he turned her to face him and said "I understand and excepted, Kalinea. As the Fifth, The Mage, I will come and aid you... Also we both know you are no great healer and i am better in that area then you are" He said in humor and ruffled her hair as he said the last part. Kay bared her 2.54 centimeter fangs at him in a half anger, half humorous, face and muttered something about "dame short gene".

"W-what is th-that f-freak! A-are y-you insane, Ebisawa? Th-that thing is a monster a-and h-how do you k-know that abomination" Kataie half said and half yelled at him. Daichi turned toward the, once feared, bully and said " This is a hogosho and my kon aneue, Kalinea-ane-chan, I hope for your sake that you change a bit, for Ane-chan is very powerful" Daichi said and then looked at Kalinea who was glaring at Kataie.

"We need to go" was all she said and then a tower of light surrounded both of them and Daichi felt sick. Things started spinning and the light was blinding, it sounded like there was a hurricane next to his ear. Then every thing went dark and then Daichi felt himself be pulled from his world, and his mortality, slipping away. He just hoped that things were going to be better when he got back, if he came back.

000000000

Kataie stared at the spot were the wuss and the ... female being were and felt sick. He then slipped into darkness from the bump that the freak gave him. As he welcomed the dark embrace he felt a presser engulf him and he straggled. The other squeezed him in till he felt limp and he watch as his eyes opened and he got up... but he was not in control. His body walked to the mirror and he looked at himself. His eyes were black and the the center was red. He saw himself smiling back at himself and his mouth opened and said "Thanks for the body, human. Now lets track down that loser and that 'itching hogosho... thought i must say she looked tasty" the other said with, his body, a cruel smile and Kataie could not help but agree with the other being that had control over him. Kataie then watched as he walked over to door and pulled it open.

"Kataie-kun have you seen Daichi-kun?" Hoshi asked standing there in front of the bathroom. The Dark being within him looked at Hoshi and said "No, maybe he is in another bathroom" and walked off with Hoshi staring at his back. Kataie felt his body smile and the being then said to him with his own voice "I am a devil, fleshling, but I will make you a deal... become my slave and i will grant you power. Summon me here to this world so i can track the hogosho and you can come with me ... be good and you will become my right hand. If you refuse then I will take your body from you and you will become an unwilling slave with out power and i will have fun torture your soul, fleshling"

Kataie was quite and he knew he would have to chose soon...but neither Kataie nor the devil saw the three pairs of eyes following them...

000000000

Hoshi followed Kataie, she was worried about him, for he never answered her nor acted nice to her. She watched as Kataie open the door the the stair case and went down the stairs. She took a deep breath and a ducked into the stairway and looked over the rail, to see Kataie going down the stairs. She heard a tap behind her and turned around to see a green squirrel hanging by wire, staring at her with jade green eyes and a claw to his muzzle, as if telling her to be quite.

Hoshi nodded, but took off her shoes and headed down the stairs to catch up with Kataie. She heard tapping behind her and turned to see the animal coming down. It then pointed back up the stairs. Hoshi glared at the animal... thing and turned back and started to run down the stairs but making sure that she was quite.

Soon she reached the basement to see that the door open. Hoshi ducked into the basement only to spot Kataie standing over a janitor with a broken broom handle. It was stain with blood. The man lay in a circle of his own blood, just breathing but looking like he was fading fast.

Hoshi's hands flew to cover her mouth, she felt sick and she could not believe her eyes. She then backed away, bumping into a shelving unit knocking some cleaning supplies off the shelf, on to the floor. Bang! Crash! Thud! Kataie's head whipped around and his dark cold empty eyes landed on her.

Hoshi fell to the floor, then scrambled to her feet and dashing to the door. Kataie tackled her to the floor and turned her over so she faced him, his eyes aglow and a crazy grin on his face. Kataie leaned close to her face, his nose almost touching hers and said "My master, when he comes would most likely like you very much, Hoshi-chan". He reached down and ripped her school shirt clean off of her. Hoshi screamed and tried to yank, push and hit, Kataie off but to no luck at all.

Kataie laughed and grabbed a handful of her breast and grind himself into her. "Lets have a little fun, Hoshi-chan" Kataie said as he moved his hand to his pants, un-zipper himself. She started crying and said "please, Kataie-kun, I beg you. Please let me go" She said trough sobs. Kataie chuckled and said "No. I want to have some fun and you look very nicely. Now, lets pl-!" Kataie was promptly yanked off of Hoshi and tossed like a rag doll into another shelving unit.

Hoshi looked up at her saver, to see Daichi standing there glaring at Kataie. "Dai-kun!" Hoshi yelled in surprise , only to be pulled off the floor and dragged out the door by one arm, with her looking back. Hoshi turned to see a short woman holding her up. The woman then looked at her with white eyes and said "I want you to run and get out of the basement. After you get to the first floor take this potion, now go" the woman said in English and handed a small glass bottle to her.

Taking the bottle, Hoshi, ran up the stairs, to get away. Once she was on the first landing, she looked at the bottle. Debating if she was going to drink what was inside it. All the sudden the landing shook and she fell to the wood floor, hearing crashing and other sounds coming from the basement. "Oh no... Daichi-kun" she said in a small voice as the sounds drifted up the stairway. "Be careful... please... Daichi-kun" as smoke started to come up to the landing...

000000000

Kalinea, or Anna, shook her head and pulled the wooden-ex-broom from her shoulder and clenched her jaw. No longer did she feel pain but it was not fun all the same pulling out a stake. She whipped the blood from her mouth and got back onto her feet and charged the devil- possessed human. She, or Lindon, needed to get to the dieing man and heal/seal him before the wicked specter could take over his flesh and destroy his soul. A fire blot shot from the boy's hands and rammed her to the floor, but she soon was back up standing on her feet.

She grinned as she placed her hand onto the floor and "pulled" out a sword that was, tip to tip, 206 cms long and weighted about 220 kgs... if she was still normal she would not be able to lift the dame thing. Taking the sword by the hilt, she 'pushed' energy into the blade. Chakra crackled around her and peaces of the cement floor were lifted into the air. She then swung the sword, sending a wave of white, red and yellow ki at the boy, who was fighting Lindon into a corner. Knowing that Lindon was more a distance fighter, Kalinea, ran at the boy at human, in about 25 mph.

The boy was smashed against the wall by the force from the sword, but rolled out of the way just in time for the heavy blade to miss him in just 9 mms. Pulling out the sword and jumping away from the other's kick and landing on one knee, she manipulated the weapon to change shape and shrink into a long sword that was 140 cms long.

Running her wrist over the sharp edge and cutting it lightly enough to draw blood. Her eye's sparked with adrenaline and glowed with that of a person acting more and more on instincts, then thinking what they were doing. "_Straight of body and life's blood within, tis thy not burn. One who scorns the Why tis here, and tis mistakes must be learn. Devil harth within mortal child, thee call thy out. Now by blood and sword, thy flame must come about. Face thee in thy true face, and learn thee truth from thy right place. Hide in child with darkened seed. Then tis death that thee plead_" Kalinea chanted and yelled, as energy flung it's self about her, whipping her hair about, making her red eyes shine through her hair.

Kataie groaned and fell to the cold surface, but standing over him was a dark shade, with long finger-like claws at the end of each of it's four armed hands held up high. Twisted horns stuck around it's head and yellow, pointed, teeth shown in the dim light. "HHHAAAAAAAA HAHAHAH KAKAKAKAKAAAAA... So that is what you two planed. A room seal so i could not escape and when you, girl, distracted me, and that little peon dissipated my transfer circle. So now i can not take that mortal bag of flesh and you kicked me out of my slave's body and that fucker sealed us in, i guess we have to fight now, no?" the manic being said with a snare on it's, shivered and, hard face.

The only response from Kay, was her going into a fighting position, her eyes eager and her white teeth shining with an almost an animal appearance. She roared and twitched as if she were excited, her head moved is if she were sizing her prey. The weapon in her hand fell from her grasp and long crystal like claws grow on her fingers, her eye's were only on the devil and the devil alone. The dark being twitched but not with joy at a fight... no... something was wrong with this essence but she stood in the way of his job.

The two watched each other and as if an invisible force said go, they charged...

00000000

Lindon brought an energy shield up as both combatants smashed into each other, sending cement, dirt and metal flying. As fast as he could, Lindon, took a small healing potion from his pants and poured the contents into the man's mouth. It only healed him some what but would keep the man from death. He grabbed the janitor by his arm and moved over to were Kataie lay on the floor. Snagging the other boy, Lindon dashed to the door, just missing a fire blasted by one of the two fighters. Setting both people on the floor outside the door's room, he sealed the door again, and backed away with a gasp for breath. "Well that is done... I hope Kay can hold her own in there with out me" Lindon said watching a chunk of rock hit the open door way but bounced of the seal shield, not come through and hitting him.

Lindon rubbed the back of his head and sighed, for now he needed to heal both men and take them to a closed location. Lindon ran his hand through his hair and was about to turn around when an objected ran him through the middle. A sharp metal pole. Golden blood ran out of the wound and dripped onto the floor, with Lindon in some shock. The pole had severed his spine, for the moment that is, but still he could not feel nor move his legs.

Falling to the hard surface, Lindon, had the air knocked out of him. He gasped then turned to see a, dumbfounded, Kataie holding the bloody object in question. Lindon growled at the other boy and said "what in the powers' names was that for you, ass. We were trying to help you and this is the thanks both Kay and I get!?" Lindon yelled as he moved his hand to the wound to heal his spine for him to get up and fight if he had to, for his regeneration ability was slower then Kay's was and it would cost him some time.

Kataie just looked at his golden blood, that dripped down the rode, glossing in the light. Kataie then looked at him, his eye's full of greed. Lindon swallowed and tried to move his legs. No luck, he needed more time. "So your a freak too, but one with gold blood?! To think at how much money I will make and people would pay me to get this stuff" Kataie said with a crazed look in his eyes, making Lindon squirm a bit, and almost wish that he was, Nodnil, The Healer, his kon niisan but he was not Nodnil.

"My body and blood are not yours', Akizuki-teme. So I think you should back off before you make me angry" Lindon bellowed at the darkening soul. Kataie just looked at him and said " that is Akizuki-sama to you, Ebisawa-chan. I, at least, know what i am and not someone hiding under a genjutsu" The Dark servant said and then yelled "Kai!"

Feeling the jutsu leave him, Lindon, moaned at his stupidity. He should have truly changed into his human form, using the blood that was within his veins. Now he no longer looked human, but was showing his humanoid flesh form to a Dark servant, how luckily can he get? It seemed the power of fate was having fun with him today. For behind Kataie stood his Sensei, math class and Hoshi, gawking at him...

00000000

Kataie felt the blood drain from his face as he watched the now illusion free Daichi, who got to his feet and ripped the bloody, strange, shirt from his body. The being before him looked at him with rage and disappointment. It's hand glowing with green light and then pulled the hand away to reveal a heal muscular chest and abbes. "We do have a choice, Akizuki Kataie. We do not have to fight and I can take the corrupt seed from your being. You can be free again" Daichi said putting out his hand in a peaceful jester.

Looking at the hand, then looking at the other's face, Kataie spat at Daichi and said "No. We will fight and you will be nothing more then a pet for my master and your freaking kon aneue, you hogosho-teme" yelled the in-raged Devil's servant. Watching the hogosho, sigh, then look at him in sorrow made him angry at the other boy. Daichi shook his head and said " then I am not to blame if you should pass on from this world".

Daichi got into a stance and power flowed about him, so did Kataie. One thinking that he would be the only one to come out alive, but the other knowing better...

000000000

Hoshi had gone and gotten Umewaka-sensei, the class had followed them, and now they were standing looking on at a fight that was about to happen. She felt her heart drop in the pit of stomach. She could only watch in wonder. Wonder at what Daichi had become, for he now shown as if he were an angel.

In place of his short hair was shoulder length white hair, with streaks of gold and silver within it. His skin was no longer normal, but white as fallen snow and there were golden bands, two each, on his upper arms and right at his writs. On his upper chest was a tear drop like shape mark. His face was the same but on had a line from ear to ear on the bridge of his nose and a line a cross his forehead, within the middle was an oval like gem, shining brightly. Long elf-like ears that twitched, listening to the sounds around him. A long lion-like tail with feathers and white hair hung at lest 10 cms, almost looking like a Western unicorn tail. Sprouting from his back were four pairs of wings... two pairs of winglets and two pairs of full grown wings. Crystal-like claws had grown out of his finger tips and sparkles in the light. He was built, hard but, lean at the same time.

Hoshi glanced over at Kataie in fear at what he looked... Kataie's hair had grown longer and was spiked up and looked dim with blood in his black hair. His skin, also, was no longer human color but an onyx black. Spikes grow out of his elbows, shoulders, and two horns were curled around his ears, like a rams. Heavy tipped long black claws grow out of the webbing between his fingers and looked like they almost wore made of black bone. Built like a tank, Kataie, looked more like a USA wrestler that now dwarfed Daichi in mass.

"Look at them!" said a student behind her jumping to see over the other kids. "Is that really Kataie-kun and Daichi-kun?!" said another person trying to get a better look at the two beings. "Oh my, look at his body, he's built!" said a girl behind, and left of, her leering at one of, or both, boys. "Kama, look at the white one. His face is getting red!" a kid yelled laughing at Daichi's reddening face, telling Hoshi, that he heard the comments also.

Hoshi looked over at Umewaka-sensei and she could see her teacher's pale face. Then Daichi called to there sensei, "Umewaka-sensei, please come get the janitor-san, I do not wish for him to get hurt" as he stood over the downed man. Kataie turned his head and looked at them, with hateful, void, eyes that now were a sickly greenish-yellow. Hoshi dropped to her knees in fear, tears springing to her eyes, as Kataie licked his lips in hunger and eyed her. "My, my, Hoshi-chan, you look very sweet. I would love to see what is under your-" he did not get to finish his comment as Daichi punched him in the face, sending him into the floor about 132 cms deep, making a crater in the cement floor...

000000000

Missing, on reflex, Kay dogged around a kick and swiped the legs right out from under the devil, in an almost 'playful' manner. She was now all instinct, and playing with her pray, who was running low on steam, that both of them could see clearly. She knew that the other was soon done for, and was getting more and more agitated but still had the feeling not to go for the kill, yet. More pulling of the strings was needed, and the weaker the pray was, the easier the kill would be.

Standing by the specter with wide eyes, waiting him to make a bad move, she watched as he wiped away the steaming blood from his mouth. Blood that she had had knocked out of him. She purred and nickered a little at the sight, for somewhere she still felt pity for the other, but the drive for the kill was much more, for devils were traitors of the Way. As a protector that had all blood within her, and more animal then humanoid, Kay was ridding more on expertise from killing devils before and ambitions from of animal senses. Now that she was in an animal-like mode, there were very few things that could break her out of it.

The other, finally, made his mistake then. He shot all his ki at her and then turned to start opening a rip in the dimensional space of the planet's fabric being, to open a portal home. As he concentrated he felt the air about him quiver. He turned to late. In front of him, with her hand in his stomach, gripping his spin, was Kay. Her teeth flashed once, then she sank her fangs into his neck pulling his adam's apple out in a swift movement. The hand holding his spin snapped it like a twig and her other plunged it's self into his heart out with a yank.

Holding his heart within her right hand, she graped his head with the other and he could feel her taking information from him. Then in a split secant her hands glowed white and she crushed the parts simultaneously with great force, splattering the parts about her. She whined softly, sadness running about her for taking a life, even an evil one, trying to comfort herself. She hate killing, both sides did, but it was the Powers orders and the One had agreed with them. She was still in an animal state but she stood breathing, trying to clam herself but that was not to be. Her sharp, long, pointed ears heard a cry. A cry of horror. Her brother and other people were in trouble, for she could feel a dark seed sprouting and becoming a full devil.

Unfurling all five pairs of wings and running to the door, of the now destroyed room, and flinging her self at the sealed door, breaking the enchantment her brother put on it...

000000000

Lindon could do nothing but stare at Kataie in horror. Kataie killed the janitor in cold blood. Now the monster was licking his claws off, with a smile on his face. "You should have paid more attention to your surroundings, Dai-chan" Kataie said with a pleased look on his face.

Kataie leaned down and ripped some meat off of the now dead man and started eating it. Lindon started but Kataie grinned wickedly, his hand on Umewaka-sensei's neck, and started to squeezed the teacher. Lindon growled but back away, in a half submit state, his long ears dropping a little. He did not want another person to die, so he had to yield to the madman. Not that he liked it either.

Lindon then toppled over, being pushed flat on his face, by a force from behind. Kataie yelped in pain and pulled away from Umewaka-sensei with his arm missing. Kay stood in front of his teacher, blood dripping off her claws and looking more like a humanoid animal and something out of a nightmare. Her tail swished behind her in aggravation at the sight of Kataie. Lindon picked himself up, holding a deep gash mark on his side, and rushed over to his teacher, grabbing and lifting the stunned man and jumping and clearing the stairs to the landing was and more teachers and more kids stood.

Lindon gently but the man down, on shaking legs, in the arms of the waiting school nurse. Lindon held his side but lightly lade his hand on his teachers neck and healed him before glancing to see how Kay was doing...

000000000

Kataie dodged another swipe from the woman and rammed the her to the ground. He grinned, grabbing her head with his hand only to have her sink her fangs into it, and her hands, that grasped his wrist, and slowly pulling his hand off her face, lit aflame. He grunted in pain but slowly was crushing her head with his fingers and piercing her skull with his bone claws. He laughed and moved himself so he could smash her pelvis with his foot. CRACK! Splinters of crystal, diamond-like, bone went throw her skin.

Displeased with the fact that she did not scream, Kataie ripped his hand from her grasp and placed his foot on her upper chest to pin her, only for her to grasp his ankle and start burning it. In pain and frustration, he, punched a hole into her stomach and pulling out her intestines, to only have no reaction from her. None at all, but a giggle. In anger, he took her left leg and twisted it, in till it broke, and tore it off. His response this time was laughter.

"WHAT"S SO DAME FUNNY!" Kataie yelled at his 'captive'. Her opened her green, blue, and red eyes, that had closed, to look at him and smiled. She, then, said "my, and my brothers, blood is both poisonous and acidic to all forms of life, dead, and undead. Mortal and immortal alike. The only ones that are immune are us, those we wish not to hurt, The One, our families, and our soul and life mates ... should we have any. You, new blooded devil, are none of the above... and only Lindon and I can save you..." she then slipped into unconscious...

000000000

Hoshi had to grab Daichi-kun's arm, to stop him from rushing at Kataie. Daichi looked at her and opened his mouth but she stopped him, saying, "Daichi-kun your hurt! If she is right, then Kataie-kun will die... do you want to be like him and end his life, becoming a murderer yourself. Kataie-kun killed a man in cold blood... do you-" a cry of pain cut her off. Kataie's hand was...melting off. Blood boiling and meat sliding off the useless limb. His bare bone cracking, splitting, and crumbling off and it continued up his arm.

Daichi turned away, a few tears running down his face turning into crystal gems, and looked at her. He then opened his wings to shield people from the sight of the boy dieing. His face had the look of sadness and remorse on it. Hoshi could see, that he blamed himself for Kataie's actions and was in a state of shock, a far away look in his eyes.

She could not take it and rapped her arms around him. She could feel him tense then he hugged her back. Daichi then said softly "Kaerr. ir... petranas daguam nebeur de sia iejir. ihk si, si, jikahshi batobot si fallin persvek itov ihk nebeur vur nebeur nhee pure seoyl (1)" her ear, making her blush, though she had no clue what he said. Then a loud sickening scream and the sound of a gushing thud was heard. A loud bang then was heard behind him and felt him hug her closer.

Daichi then coughed and released her. Hoshi looked into his wide eyes and then he fell to the ground, out cold. Standing, on the stairs behind Daichi, was a gruesome thing. Black bone of it's ribcage peaked out of skinless flesh and most of the left side was missing from it. The jaw was lost and red blood globed down it's body, along with meat from it's dissolving mass. It's eyes were on her and lounged for her.

Hoshi yelled in horror and closed her eyes. She waited but nothing happened. Opening her eyes she saw the woman, on top of the monster's back, a sword in hand. It had no head and a hole in it's heart. Silver blood ran from her wounds but she looked at Hoshi in the eyes, the woman's eyes blue, and said in English "Are you alright, young lady?" Hoshi could only nod and the lady smiled, nodded back and fell back ward. A teacher caught her by a wing, and helped her to the floor. Hoshi looked down to the body and then she, too, passed out...

000000000

Waking up is one thing. Waking up to people you do not know looking at you is another. Anna jumped, yelling, pushing away from, mostly, doctors and hitting her head on the wall behind her. She quickly looked around and saw Lindon sitting up, chuckling at her. Not caring who saw her do it. Kalinea bolted to her brother in great speed and 'concealed' herself next to her soul brother.

Lindon was now gleeful at Kay's reactions to the doctors who were treating them and said to her " you still dislike healers and doctors" with a smirk. Bop. Anna growled at her brother and hit him again for good to get the point across to him. He rubbed his head and then grinned and said " just as I thought". Needless to say, Kalinea's right eye twitched as she was getting more mad.

Kay watched him open his mouth, most likely to say something smart, but she grabbed his ear and, used her ability to make it painful for her brother, twisted his ear. Pulling it up and down and side to side. Kalinea grinned evilly and said to Lindon " do you want to say some thing, Lindon?" He just cringed and yelped when she sent another volt of pain into his body. "Well, i wounder what would happen if I pu-" Anna started but her brother, trying to get out of her grasp, said as fast as he could "ok, ok, ok, mercy. Let go of my ear, dame it". Letting go and grinning at him, and making an illusion of a halo above her, Anna then said a fast "thank you" before getting nervous again.

'You do know we need to get out of here, Lin?' Anna tough-spoke to her soul brother, looking at the men and women. 'Yes, I do, but neither one of us is in good shape. One, we both fought two new blood devils and got our tails handed to us, even if we won. Two, you went into a rage very quickly and from what you told me, you also just got your abilities back. Three, we need to seal the school still, and Nealaen is coming, but we are being watched by many people' Lindon thought back to her, but looking at the people with a concern look on his face. Kay grunted and then got onto the bed and then she shape shifted into a small cat-sized wing-less eastern dragon. Kalinea looked at her brother only to see him roll his eyes but she know if they were in an anime he would have a sweatdrop too. 'Hey, Lin, by the way, are we still in the school or at a hospital?' Anna thought to Daichi, who laid back onto his pillows and closed his eyes. He opened one eye and looked at her and thought to her 'we are still in the school. They can not get us out of here and no news teams can get in... cameras do not work either' before shutting his eye again. Kay curled up beside him and went to sleep.

"Daichi-kun! Are you all right?!" a voice yelled and a woman came rushing into the room with a man and that girl from the basement, behind her. Anna jumped three feet into the air and landed, on accident, on Lindon's lap, making the one place the will always fell pain... hurt like hell. "GAWK!" Lin yelped and shot up in bed and took Kay off his lap, wincing, and put her down next to him on top of the pillows, so she could both hide and see. Kalinea placed both for-limbs on her brother's head and looked at the new people. "Tousan! Kaasan! Hoshi-chan, what is going on? Ar-" Lin was cut off bye Hoshi squeeling and grabbing at Kay. Kalinea jumped off and rushed under the bed to get away from the girl.

Kay puffed out, with what little fur she had, in the from she was in, and hissed at the girl, who looked underneath the bed. "Daichi-kun, were did you get the little dragon from? It's so cute! Come here little dragon-chan, come here" the girl said trying, horribly, o coax the 'cute dragon' out. Needless to say, Anna was getting pissed and the laughter on top of the bed was not helping. 'Hey, Lindon! Call off the squeaky, bloody, monster, now or you will pay!' Kalinea thought in anger.

Anna heard him snicker, then said to 'the squeaky monster' "Hoshi-chan can you please leave the 'cute little dragon' alone right now and tell me was is going on?" before cracking up again. The girl got up and must have sat down next to Lin and both of them started to talk. Getting distracted, she slipped out under the bed and watched Lindon's parents talking to the doctors. All the sudden she was lifted into the air and a squished hug. Lindon was now holding his sides and trying not to laugh at his sister's predicament. Smoke started to pore out of her nose and little flicks of flame sparked out of her mouth.

He then looked at her and Anna blasted him with a small fire ball but it was mostly a smog ball. Kay glared at the now ashed and a little burned Lindon. The girl was now giggling and chiding Kalinea but both of the siblings thought to them-selfs' at the same time 'it's going to be a long day'...

000000000

Every one was out of the room but Lindon and Kalinea, the latter sleeping on her back in the small dragon form. Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the letter his was almost finished, he put a sound spell up so the the people outside the doors could not hear him and think he was still sleeping, when he heard a cough next to him. Looking up he, Lin, broke out into a grin and said to the other person " took you long enough, Nealaen. I almost thought you were not coming".

"Amusing, Lindon, amusing. Now that we are all here we need to get to the basement and seal it so nothing can come out of it when we are gone. After that we are to go to the top of the building to open the gate to the world we are to go to" Nealaen said with a straight face but a glint in the eye. Lin nodded and finished writing his letter and then put it onto the pillow and grabbed the clothing that Nealaen held out for him. After dressing hurried, and putting on a genjutsu to look like one of the doctors, he picked up Kay and then nodded to 'Laen. "I'll meet you down in the basement" and 'Laen vanished.

Grumbling about lazy siblings he made his way to the door and opened it. Two men looked at him with raised eyebrows at him. " Can we do some-thing for you, Hasebe-san" one of the men said in a calm voice. Nodding, Daichi said, imitating the doctor's voice "The beast here was throwing up and I wish to clean it up". Lin saw one of the men look into the room to see the 'boy' sleeping in the bed. Their was also a foul smell on Kay. The men nodded and he walked to the bathroom with his sister. In the bathroom he dropped the jutsu and his sister making her wake up with a jolt.

She blinked twice then shifted into her humanoid from and glared at him. "We need to meet Nealaen in the basement" Lin said and turning to her. Nodding, Kay's, hands glowing green and then Lindon saw black...

000000000

Nealaen stood waiting for Kalinea and Lindon, calmly. Not that 'Laen had much to do, as the Judge walked about the trashed room with scale in hand. Signing and pushing median long light gray hair from shinning black and white eyes. Three pairs of full grown wings were ruffled on 'Lean's back to show uneasiness. The Judge looked at a small scorch foot mark on the ground, a frown formed onto his face.

Hearing a popping sound from behind, 'Lean turned and looked at that two late siblings who were glaring at each other. " Hello, Kalinea and, again, Lindon, I do hope that you two stop glaring at each other and we can start and get to the portal". The other two nodded and the siblings formed a triangle and Lindon did a few hand seals like

in _N__aruto_ and then a blast of light blinded the three of them. 'Laen rubbed his eye's and he looked about to a clean room and the seal fading into the floor.

Lin made a hand sigh and with a poof the three of them were on the roof, looking at a swirling blue door shape portal. "Ladies first" Lindon said and looked at Kalinea. Nealaen glanced over at the small female, who was looking at the 'door' with a far away look on her face. She then raised an eyebrow and said to them before jumping into the blue a bless, "I may be female but I'm no lady...see you soon". Both young men looked at each other and 'Laen smirked before both of them jump throw before 'gate' closed...

000000000

Cast comments

with

Gaara, Naruto, Sasori, Kay, Lin, and 'Laen

Kay-87: well?

Anna/Kalinea/Kay: you're insane. you know that?

Naruto: when are we gong to be in the story?

Kay-87: soon... but not yet...

Daichi/Lindon/Lin: yes, Kay-87, you're just having to much fun, aren't you?

Kay-87: no... you just have to be introduced, the plot and your fun relationship with your siblings...

Anna/Kalinea/Kay: i know how i act is that of a fourteen year old or younger. Being the most 'mentally young' in the group i do know I'm going to drive most people insane.

Kay-87: well you are based off of my friend's sister... oh and Kalinea's, Lindon's and Nealaen's profiles are below...

Anna/Kalinea/Kay: you did not answer my question..

Kay-87: what is that?

Anna/Kalinea/Kay: you know your insane, right?

Gaara: ... are you implying some thing?

Nealaen: she is Gaara-kun, but not you... just Kay-87.

Gaara: oh...

Sasori: ::works on puppets in the back but looks like he is about to laugh at the two glaring women::

Naruto whispers to Gaara and 'Laen: both of them look crazy to me.

Both women hear him and start pummeling him...

Lindon: Sasori can you do the exclaimer?

Sasori: KayAGoldsiv87 does not own Naruto or the Naruto char's, if she did, then Danzo would die a horrible death... she does own Kalinea, Lindon, and Nealaen and other char's that might come...

Lindon comes out with popcorn and all the guys sit down and eat, watching the Naruto Bet-down

Nealaen shakes head: come back next time for more fun... and hope Naruto gets out of this alive...

000000000

Name: Anna (will not tell last name for would have to kill you, Kay's words)

Soul Name: Kalinea Alinea Goldenwings Silverheart

Gender: Female ( "ALL THE WAY" she says)

Age: in her twenties (acts more or less like a fourteen year old, does to mental development problems)

Soul age: 99,999 (years old, in an older plain of existence)

Height: 5'3" or 160.02

Weight: 127 lbs or 57.61

Eye color in human born form: Left eye blue and Right eye green

Eye color in other forms: white but changes color, do to mood

Hair color in human born form: dark blonde

Hair color in other forms: white with silver and golden streaks

Skin color in human born form: Caucasian

Skin color in humanoid form: snow white

Face in humanoid/human born form: Oval face shape, straight nose, nice lips, nice ears (four piercings in each ear), narrow jaw, strong chin, and not distended cheekbones

Normal Abilities: yoga, horseback-riding/ Western, Karate - Tae-kwon-do and Okinawan Karate, cooking, art, arts of massage and Raki, likes to read anatomy, first aid and more...

Other Abilities: elemental powers, (disadvantage) animistic rage- trigger is unknown, regeneration, healing- better at healing others then self, and more (not listing them all), high immortality (though hates it)

Fears: heights (even with wings out) - Major, snakes- minor, spiders- minor, paranoia- minor, losing control- major

Disadvantage/disability: Autism, a small limp and walking problem, low-blood perisher, ADD, and depression, also anger problems

Rank: The Sword, The First, err SS-rank (if there is a rank that high(would be higher but they just got there powers/abilities back)

Class: Main Fighter, Major spell caster but not as much as Lindon. Likes Ninjutsu and Taijutsu a lot more then Genjutsu... sucks at long ranged weapons but uses power to compensate.

Genjutsu: High Jonin

Ninjutsu: SS-class

Taijutsu: SS-class

Sealing jutsu- High Kage Level

Other jutsu: between High Jonin and SS-class

personality: is complected.

childlike in mind but powerful and over protective of people she cares for ,also she can acted her age... but not for long. She is not one to piss off, if you are an enemy .... your as good as dead.

Name: Ebisawa Daichi

Soul Name: Lindon Aaron Silverwings Goldenheart

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Soul age: 99,995 (years old, in an older plain of existence)

Height: 6'0" or 182 cm

Weight: 173 lbs or 79 kg

Eye color in human born form: onyx

Eye color in other forms: white but changes color, do to mood

Hair color in human born form: Black

Hair color in other forms: white with silver and golden streaks

Skin color in human born form: Asian

Skin color in humanoid form: snow white

Face in humanoid/human born form: square jaw, straight nose, broad cheekbones, strong chin, full lips, oval/ square face

Normal Abilities: computer geek, sic and math wizard, basic fighting skills not that good at it though, photographic memory

Other Abilities: Major control over Arcan magic and other magics, regeneration, healing- a lot better then Kay is at healing, and more (not listing them all), high immortality (though hates it)

Fears: (is trying to get it out of him)

Disadvantage/disability: submissive-major, a bit O.C.D.- not so bad though.

Rank: The Mage, The Fifth, err... i would put him SS-class

Class: Ranged Fighter... Mage... Main spell caster. likes Ninjutsu and Genjutsu better then Taijutsu.

Genjutsu: SS-class

Ninjutsu: SS-class

Taijutsu: Low-chunin

Sealing jutsu- SS-class

Other jutsu: between High Jonin and SS-class

personality: quite but well talk when has to or when egged on... He has self esteem problems and tends to feel weak. Anna tends to try to help him... when they are not fighting. He finds things to be better for him with Anna and Haki-dla, his soul siblings.

He is more or less a study-attic when he is left alone. His moods do not jump around like Anna's and his is more lay back then Haki-dla.

Name: Haki-dla ( will not tell last name for would have to kill you, 'Laen's words)

Soul Name: Nealaen

Gender: Hermaphrodite (i.e. a male/female the upper part is male on 'Laen, and the lower part is female), but Nealaen feels male

Age: 21

Soul age: 99,997 (years old, in an older plain of existence)

Height: 5'8" or 170 cm

Weight: 148 lbs or 67 kg

Eye color in human born form: dark brown

Eye color in other forms: two rings... inner ring white, outer ring black

Hair color in human born form: dark brown

Hair color in other forms: median long light gray hair

Skin color in human born form: Mediterranean

Skin color in humanoid form: ivory

Face in humanoid/human born form: narrow jaw, hooked nose, broad cheekbones, strong chin, full lips, square face

Normal Abilities: Diplomatic, Law-studies, other things... horseback and swimming...

Other Abilities: The Judge call on death's gates... ties with dark and light magic, Immortality (dislikes it) and others...

Fears: being rejected- mild, seen as a freak- major (well not tell me the rest)

Disadvantage/disability: blind in left eye and scares on life side of face, as a small lisp do to once having a broken jaw...

Rank: The Judge, The Third, err... i would put 'Laen Kage level in most things

Class: ... Judge... but can handle self in at fight... 'Laen can do both.

Genjutsu: Kage- **Level**

Ninjutsu: Kage- Level

Taijutsu: Kage- Level

Sealing jutsu- SS-class

Other jutsu: between High Jonin and SS-class

personality: watchful and quite.

that is all 'Laen will let me say...

000000000

Kay-87 here and i want to know your thoughts and also here are the polls...

if Kay and the boys need to go to another world, in this first part of the 'books', do you want...

a. Ash's

b. Yusuke's

c. Ichigo's

and should Naruto and the gain to go with...

Should Zabuza and Haku live or die...

names for Jinchuuriki...

3rd

Kouuchi

or

Koubakai

5th

Rokkuhi

or

Kyokanishi

6th

Awaisuihou

or

Munaito

7th

Sebunai

or

Fanaitaki

Have fun...

00000000

Kalinea's apprentices

Tayuya

Kimimaro

Jinchuuriki 6th,

Jinchuuriki 7th,

Jinchuuriki 9th, Uzumaki Naruto

Hishin****

Nealaen's apprentices

Jinchuuriki 1st, Gaara  
Jinchuuriki 2nd, Nii Yugito  
Jinchuuriki 8th, Bii Kiraa  
Temari  
Kankurou

Lindon's apprentices

Jinchuuriki 3rd,  
Jinchuuriki 4th, Roushi  
Jinchuuriki 5th,  
Kin

000000000

(1) one... please shield her from my blood. For I, myself, believe that I fallin in love for her and her sweet pure soul.

Kaerr - Protect or Shield

Lindon does spells, and prays, in old draconic

here is the translator if you want .com

Kalinea likes to chant things.


End file.
